


Lessons of Love Untaught

by roxashasboxers



Category: Laramie (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP, Vague Sex, jess is a brat, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: Jess is like a bullet, hard and sharp and too hot to handle.





	Lessons of Love Untaught

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in, like, five minutes. This show was so ahead of its time. If you like hot, gay cowboys, found families, and lawful good men bailing out their chaotic good boyfriends, then I highly recommend it.
> 
> Title from [The Beacon by A Fine Frenzy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IZl53bwHuaE), which doesn't fit the fic at all, but it's a great Jess/Slim song.

Jess is like a bullet, hard and sharp and too hot to handle. Violent and compact, tearing through the world with every moment. It’s how he does everything; lives, rides, fucks.

His blood burns hot, like quicksilver, malleable under enough heat, but he’s still full of ferocity and speed, fighting even now, under Slim’s gentle hands.

He takes each touch like he’s breaking a horse, moving with it, into it, but not giving in even as his back bows and his teeth grit. He squints down through the sweat, lip curled with resentment, with defiance.

“Easy.” Slim soothes, and Jess shakes his head, pushing harder, taking, taking, taking like he thinks Slim will stop giving someday.

“Jess!” Slim snaps, halting his hips, holding Jess tight against his lap. Jess growls at him, trying to rock forward, but Slim’s hands are strong and they keep him pinned.

“Slim.” He growls, impatient, always so impatient.

“Calm down.” Slim says. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He glares, shoulders coming up, dirt on his cheek, ruddy with shame. Ready to fight, always so ready to fight everything. 

“Easy.” Slim says again, petting smooth hips as he pushes himself up, eases into Jess’ space. Jess doesn’t lean away, doesn’t even flinch as Slim shifts inside of him, holds his ground and his breath and Slim’s gaze.

“It’s alright.” Slim soothes, one massive hand coming up, gentle against Jess’ neck, kneading out the tension. Jess turns his head down into it, looking away, hating his own need, not believing because he always gets burned somehow. Not by Slim though, not yet, and that’s terrifying, makes him sweat and squirm in new ways.

“I know.” He lies, voice low and gruff, chin tucked defensively, and Slim shakes his head.

“No, but I’ll prove it to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> and back to your regularly scheduled Naruto fic...


End file.
